undertaleaufandomcom-20200222-history
MysteriousTale
MysteriousTale is an Undertale AU created by the artist and sometimes fanfic writter MinecraftFan11 (also known as MinecraftFan11Scr/MinecraftFan11onScratch on some other accounts). It is a crossover AU mixing different video-games, a movie and some cartoons in the role of the monster-kind of Undertale. Opening Sequence In 2009... There was a HUMAN girl called "Coraline". She moved to the Pink Palace in Oregon,because of the gardener job of her parents. She couldn't get their attentions,and her neighborns were eccentric and annoying to some degree. She wished for adventure,for fun,to be loved and cared. And then,she remembered a tale her neighbors told to her. The tale of a mountain... Mt. Falls The tales say that some amazing kind hides on the mountain,but that nobody who climbed it returned to tell the truth. ... MYSTERIOUSTALE Notable Changes General Changes *Characters from video-games,some cartoons and one stop-motion movie replaces the Undertale cast. *The Story is a alternative coming-of-age plot for Coraline,who,instead of finding a door to a idealized world, decides to explore a Mountain. *The mountain is named as "Mt. Falls". *The Golden Flowers are traded to roses of orange and magenta color. *The Main SOUL has a orange half and a magenta half (representing the two colors of the most known shirts/sweaters Dipper and Mabel wear). *The Main SOUL modes swap in a circle (Yellow replaces Blue,who replaces Green,who replaces Yellow). A Cyan mode, where the SOUL (stricted to a circle movement) moves in a slower velocity than the regular one, replaces the Purple mode. *All the areas are changed up. **The Hidden Palace is a fusion of the level design of the Ruins (plus a few twists) with the appearence of the level "Hidden Palace Zone" from Sonic & Knuckles. **Recording Snow is pretty much Snowdin, but more suited to a cartoon of the 30's/40's and more dull-colored. **Emeraldaqua is made of dark green emeralds and has a slightly different design. **Dreamland (no,not referencing Kirby.) possess cosmic and dreamic themes,instead of lava-cave-like themes. **Green Hill Palace mixes New Home with the colors of "Green Hill Zone", the first level of Sonic the Hedgehog, and one of the most iconic levels of the Sonic franchise. Character Changes Main Cast *Frisk is replaced with Coraline,titular protagonist from the stop-motion movie Coraline. Just like in her origin movie,she is a tomboyish and snarky adventurous 11-years old girl that suffers great character devolpment (but in this AU,it can be either for the better or for the worse). She speaks more clearly than Frisk does and her devolpment can be seen over the course of the main routes. *Chara is replaced with Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines,from the Disney cartoon Gravity Falls. Both Dipper and Mabel are responsible for the narration of Coraline's adventure and represent both sides of the original Undertale narration: Dipper gives the mostly informative and serious information while Mabel joke's around with some of the surrounding. Dipper's personal narration color is on orange while Mabel's is on magenta. Their armor item is "Friendship Rings" (only The Rings in the Genocide Route) while their weapon item(s) is "Mystery Book and Grappling Hook" (only The Book and The Hook in the Genocide Route). Curiously,their weapon(s) is the only one in the whole game who allows a dual attack. *Flowey is replaced with Bill Cipher,the final antagonist of the Disney cartoon Gravity Falls. ''Since Bill and Flowey share similarities between themselves,Bill Cipher ins't changed to much on his personality and behavior,but has his power cutted out to be equal to Flowey (except on levitation). Instead of "Friendliness Pellets", he uses "Blue Flames of Harmony" (or "Blue Flames of Doom",as he almost says in case his flames are avoided),and he has a pink-and-orange rose attached to his hat. *Toriel is replaced with Amy Rose, one of the heroines of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''franchise. Like Toriel, she left Sonic because of the disgust over his idea to save his people, but she is far more pissed off by the choice than Toriel. She retains her regular personality from her origin franchise (hot-tempered,bossy,but ultimately having a golden heart) and uses her known "Piko Piko Hammer" in the battle on the exit door of The Hidden Palace. *Napstablook is replaced with Reala,one of the main antagonists of the ''NiGHTS games. He tends to treat the humans he stumbles very coldly, but ultimately,he is just a jerk that somehow needs a comfort hug. Instead of the tophat, he wears his persona (a kind of mask from NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams). *Sans is replaced with Bendy, the titular character of Bendy and The Ink Machine. As a opposite of a common Undertale AU Sans,he is pretty cheerful, playful and a active trickster,and loves to dance in his spot without a clear explanation,something that bothers his friends alot. But he has his serious moments, and it can be quickly found out performing a Genocide Route. *Papyrus is replaced with Boris the Wolf, one of the characters of Bendy and The Ink Machine. As a opposite of a common Undertale AU Papyrus,he is much more chiller,smarter and laid back,without a inflated ego,but very creative,and still with a wish to join the Royal Guard,so his art can be appreciated by everyone. Instead of bones,he uses pencils with black ink. *Undyne is replaced with Yumi Yoshimura,one of the titular characters of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Retains mostly of her regular personality (a impetuous and tomboyish girl that acts trough the heart, but hides maturity in herself) and,instead of being associated with the Justice trait and using spears as weapons, she is associated with the Integrity trait and uses guitars shaped to one of her trademark guitars as weapons. Once, was a musical duo with Ami,but dropped her job to become the Royal Guard Captain. *Alphys is replaced with Ami Onuki, one of the titular characters of Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Retains mostly of her regular personality (a girlish optimist girl with less maturity and a very explored comedic side),but included with the heaviness and pity over the Amalgamates she made with accident. Once, was a musical duo with Yumi,but dropped her job to become the Royal Scientist, and tried to make a robotic jester to fill their holes. *Mettaton is replaced with NiGHTS, the main protagonist of the NiGHTS games. Far more childish but friendly and compassionate than Mettaton, and likes to reffer to Coraline as "Visitor". Altrough she ins't as much appreciated as Yumi and Ami where,she still tries to gain her spot as the new star of the Underground. Reffered as female on this AU rather than the gender ambigious situation on her original games. *Asgore is replaced with Sonic the Hedgehog,the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. He retains his normal carefree and free-spirited personality, but heavened with the death of his close friend,the death of his adopted children,the heaviness of being abandoned by his love,and with his cockyness heavily toned down. Instead of a red trident,he uses a blue sword similar to Excalibur,but with a pine tree and shooting star (Dipper and Mabel's simbols) figure. *Asriel is replaced with Miles "Tails" Prower,one of the main protagonists of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Remains mostly with his,in overall,timid but smart and kind-hearted personality,which makes him connect well with the interest with both of his best friends, Dipper and Mabel. However,he recognized that the twin's suicidal plan was wrong and tried to stop them. However,he was unsucessful,forcing him to go along and, eventually, die and be reincarnated on his favorite plush. Secondary Cast * The Dummy from The Ruins is replaced with Peridot, a redeemed villian from the show Steven Universe. In this AU, she is mute,communicating with signs. Curiously,as a opposite from the original Ruins' Dummy,killing her counts on the kill count,since she is a living being instead of a doll. * Monster Kid is replaced with Ruby and Sapphire,two protagonists from the show Steven Universe. Both Ruby and Sapphire idolize Yumi like their heroine,but while Ruby undoubtly loves her until finding out from Coraline that humans and the kind of Mt. Falls can live in peace,Sapphire has doubts if Yumi is all "perfect". They wear a kind of clothing that wraps over their upper body and arms,being the reason they both trip. * Mad Dummy is replaced with Jackle, one of the main antagonists of the NiGHTS games. He is slightly crazier than Undertale's Mad Dummy, and instead of using magic projectiles,he uses cards,just like his original fight on NiGHTS into Dreams. * Muffet is replaced with Pearl,one of the protagonists from the show Steven Universe. However, instead of being greedy,she tries to motivate Coraline in being a swordswoman. The Human Souls * Alice Liddell,from the Disney adaptation of Alice in Wonderland,takes the place of the cyan soul. Her trait is Curiosity. Her armor item is "Black Bow",while the Toy Knife hans't suffered any changes. * Steven Universe,titular protagonist of the show Steven Universe,takes the place of the orange soul. However,his soul is pink and his trait is Acceptance. His armor item is "Star Bracelet" and his weapon item is "Rose Quartz Shield". It is possible that he and Connie felt together on the Underground. * Félicie Milliner,the protagonist of the 2016 movie Ballerina,''takes the place of the blue soul. Her soul trait is still Integrity and her weapons aren't exactly different in mechanics. * Connie Maheswaran, one of the protagonists of the show ''Steven Universe,takes the place of the violet soul. Her soul trait is still Perseverance and her weapons aren't exactly different in mechanics. It is possible that she and Steven felt together on the Underground. * Pucca,titular protagonist of the show Pucca,takes the place of the green soul. Her trait is Friendliness. Her armor item(s) is "Pigtail Bows",and her weapon item(s) is "Red Gloves".It is possible that she and Garu felt together on the Underground. * Garu,one of the protagonists of the show Pucca,tales the place of the yellow soul. His soul trait is still Justice. His armor item is "Katana Scabbard",and his weapon item is "Ninja Katana". It is possible that he and Pucca felt together on the Underground. Soundtrack In the AU's official soundtrack account, made by the AU's creator,is located most of the official songs. However,its open for the music creator's to make musics for the AU. The soundtrack is also on the creator's Fanburst account. Canon - Normal Songs *Unravel the Mystery - Once Upon a Time *Mount Falls is Waiting - Start Menu *Your Best Inspirator - Your Best Friend *Have No Fear - Fallen Down *The Hidden Palace - Ruins *Coraline's End Credits In The Style of Uwa So Temperate - Uwa! So Temperate *Preparation + Lets Go - Anticipation + Enemy Approaching *Red Jester Skirmish - Ghost Fight *Never Give Up - Determination *Welcome Home! - Home *Welcome Home! (Music Box) - Home (Music Box) *Torn Rose - Heartache *the little devil darling! - sans. *I'm Gonna Blow You Out,Ma'am. - Nyeh Heh Heh! *Feeling in the 30's - Snowy *Nightopian Song - Dogsong *Recording Town - Snowdin Town *What You Wish? - Shop *Pencils And INK EVERYWHERE!! - Bonetrousle *The Love Begins! - Dating Start! *The Love Gets Tense! - Dating Tense! *The Love Gets WILD!! - Dating Fight! *Premonition - Premonition *Rocking Mystery - Danger Mystery *Yumi Yoshimura - Undyne *Emeraldaqua - Waterfall *Run! - Run! *Silent Emeralds - Quiet Water *A Faithful Memory - Memory *Chao That Carries You Over The Smallest Gap - Bird That Carries You Over A Disproportionately Small Gap *Jackle! - Dummy! *Nightmarish House - Pathetic House *Raltz Village - Temmie Village *Raltz Shop - Tem Shop *HIYAAAH!! - NGAHHH!! *Guitar of Integrity - Spear of Justice *The Super-Cute Lab of Ami Onuki - Alphys *Lets Kick Off The Dream! - Its Showtime! *Dream Crusher - Metal Crusher *Another Dream - Another Medium *Hotel - Hotel *Confession - Confession *Reporting Directly From The Dreams - Live Report *Sword Dance - Spider Dance *Oh! A Sweet Dream - Oh! One True Love *Oh! A Terrible Nightmare - Oh! Dungeon *An Old-Time Train Is On Its Journey - Its Raining Somwhere Else *HEART - CORE *The Final Dream! - Last Episode! *Diving into Dreams - Death by Glamour *For The Dreamers - For The Fans *MysteriousTale - Undertale *Song That Probably Kicks In While You Dance With Bendy - Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans *The Trial - The Choice *Quick Shock - Small Shock *Der Schnellste König Lebendig - Bergentrückung *SONIC THE HEDGEHOG - ASGORE *Its So FUNNY How DUMB You Are - You Idiot *The WEIRDMAGGEDON Began - Your Best Nightmare *Take Back The Mt Falls - Finale *An Conclusion - An Ending *She's Playing Guitar - She's Playing Piano *Too Weird For Words - Amalgam on Fanburst account *Have No Fear (Reprise) - Fallen Down (Reprise) *Awake The Bravery On You - Don't Give Up *Faiths and Enginering - Hopes and Dreams *The World Is Going To Be MINE! - Burn In Despair! *RESCUE Your Pals - SAVE The World *He Believed In Himself - His Theme *The Power To Help The Mt Falls - Final Power *Mount Falls is Waiting (Full) - Menu (Full) *Respite - Respite *But The Earth Will Be Saved With Rock And Roll - But The Earth Refused To Die *Duel with the Japanese Rocker - Battle Agains't A True Hero *Power of ULTRA-VIOLET - Power of NEO *DEMONIAC BRAWL - MEGALOVANIA ("MEGALOVANIA is Chara's theme" theory) *Goodbye Mt Falls - Good Night Canon - Extra Songs *The Pine Twins Strike Back - Megalo Strike Back ("MSB is Chara's Theme" theory) *Alice Angel's Theme - Gaster Theme *SWING OF DEATH - MEGALOVANIA ("MEGALOVANIA is Sans' theme" theory) Trivia *Some of the character-themed musics make reference to a characteristic or quote of the same character,or even a event on their origin midia. **Unravel The Mystery (following up the theory that Once Upon a Time is a Chara theme) - Dipper and Mabel,in Gravity Falls,search up about mysteries on the city of Gravity Falls during their summer stay. **Your Best Inspirator - Bill tricked Ford on Gravity Falls,presenting himself as a muse who choosed a brilliant mind in every century to inspire. **Have No Fear - It is one of Amy Rose's quotes on Sonic Adventure 2. **The Little Devil Darling! - "The Little Devil Darling" is one of the titles of Bendy and one of the episode posters you can find in Bendy and the Ink Machine. **Der Schnellste König Lebendig - This name,translated,is "The Fastest King Alive",making a reference for the most known title of Sonic. **Take Back The Mt Falls - Take Back the Falls is the final episode of Gravity Falls,and where Bill Cipher is finally defeated. "Finale" plays at the end of the original Neutral Route fight,when Omega Flowey finally loses advantage towards the player. **He Believed in Himself - The Song's motif is "Believe in Himself",Tails' theme song in Sonic Adventure. Also,inspired on the lyric line "I will believe in myself!...This is! The only start for me.". **DEMONIAC BRAWL - Bendy's species is canonically stated to be of a demon. Coraline,alongside Dipper and Mabel,can metaphorically become "demons"/monsters travelling trought the Genocide Route. * Some instruments are changed up to specific characters. Some of Yumi's themes possess a guitar in the background while Ami's "The Super-Cute Lab of Ami Onuki" possess drums in the second part background (Yumi is the guitarist of Puffy AmiYumi while Ami is the drummer) while Bendy and Boris' main themes possess some form of piano,like in the original motifs (Build our Machine and Gospel of Dismay). Some of the Amy and Sonic's related songs has Mega Drive drums and instruments. * It is pratically a canon fact that the creator choose the song "We'll Meet Again" to serve as Bill Cipher's motif thanks to the fact that in the final episode of Gravity Falls (Weirdmaggedon 3: Take Back the Falls),Bill Cipher sang it while playing a piano. * Altrough this AU's songs are based on the theories that the songs "Once Upon a Time","MEGALOVANIA",and "Megalo Strike Back" are Chara's motifs,there is going to be a Once Upon a Time for Coraline,a MEGALOVANIA for Bendy and a Megalo Strike Back for Alice Angel. * "Duel with the Japanese Rocker" (plus its prequel,"But The Earth Will Be Saved With Rock and Roll"),and Another Dream/Emeraldaqua are all composed of original motifs,or motifs heavily inspired on other songs. * Altrough this AU and Creepytale are two Undertale AUs with vastly different themes and concepts,the creator likes to insert them together,and they share the same Tumblr ask blog. Character Gallery MysteriousTale - NiGHTTon EX.png|NiGHTTon's EX Form. MysteriousTale - Yumi Yoshimura.png|All the outfits/forms of Yumi Yoshimura. MysteriousTale - Boris.png|Boris' main outfit. MysteriousTale - Bendy.png|Bendy's appearence on the three routes. MysteriousTale - Tails and Bill.png|Miles "Tails" Prower and his soulless form,Bill Cipher. MysteriousTale Battle Sprites.png|Battle sprites of the main cast. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Overworld Sprites.png|Overworld sprites of the Main Cast. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - Genocide Route Fallen Twins.png|Dipper and Mabel's sprites of the Genocide Route ending. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - SONIC THE HEDGEHOG.png|Sonic's sprite on his Neutral Route battle. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - Bills Mask Falling.png|Bill Cipher's sprites about his Establishing Character Moment. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - Having a Swingy Time.png|Bendy's sprites on his Genocide Route fight. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - Amy Rose Blocks the Way.png|Amy Rose's sprite on her Hidden Palace's fight,holding the Piko Piko Hammer. Made by the creator of the AU. MysteriousTale Sprites - NiGHTTON.png|NiGHTTON's (NiGHTS) sprites. Made by the creator of the AU. Category:Crossover AUs